When Will It Be Me
by Darkshadowrose2
Summary: (This Take Place At The End Of Jack The Ripper) Sebastian and Grell meet a women and they both wanted her will they fight or will they share
1. Chapter 1

When Will It Be Me

Summery: This Take Place At The End Of Jack The Ripper Grell Meet A Women He Never Seen Before She The Daughter Of Who

Chapter 1: There was a women hiding in the shadows watching the grim reaper and demon of hell fight waiting for the right time to jump in few minutes later when she see the demon of hell getting ready to kill the reaper she jump in between the reaper and demon and push him back with her swords.

The demon was handsome he was 6'4 short hair color of a ravens feather wearing a butler outfit even when it's ruin he still look good beautiful red eyes or orange or red orange.

The guys was speechless the women is beautiful she was 5'11 gorgeous Black hair blacker then the night with red stripes put up in two pony tails her breasts are DD a flat stomach legs that go on for days she was wearing black leather to blend in the dark, boots with spikes on them and her swords the hand was red it look like the handle was dip in blood instead of sliver the sword was black and her eyes where bright red you can get lost in then her eyes they look right in you soul.

The demon of hell ask her what's your name milady the lady said Shi no tenshi what's your name the demon bowed and said my name is Sebastian well Sebastian I'm sorry to jump in the middle of your fight but I'm here to take this reaper Grell Sutcliff.

Grell said oh you here to save me Shi no tenshi turn around and knock him in the wall and jump on his head she pulled out her book and said Grell Sutcliff you have violate three regulations.

1: You killed people on the not to die list

2: You use a death scythe modify without permission

3: You offer classify information about who kill the boys parents.

She stomp on his head after she finish

Shi no tenshi jump off Grells head and said I'm sorry for all this trouble she turn around to the boy and saw his aunt she walk towards her Sebastian move in front of her said what you doing Shi no tenshi said you see then she moved faster then Sebastian in front of the boy she put her hand on he's aunt and said some language nobody ever heard then his aunt start glowing she was all healed and alive after she was done she turn back to Grell and grab him by he's hair and said lets go.

The boy said wait she turn around and he ask what she did Shi no tenshi said I brought her back to life she begin to drag Grell Sebastian throw the death scythe at her she caught it with her two finger without turning around I'm sure you what that back yes Shi no tenshi said thank you she went back to headquarters.

Shi no tenshi called out William I got Grell Sutcliff for you bring him here please she brought Grell to William desk then walk off to her fathers place but William ask Shi no tenshi to wait a moment he ask her to be a maid at the phantomhive mansion she said aright then she went to her dad's she walk in and saw she dad cleaning a dead boby daddy hey my beautiful angel how was today it was fine no trouble I have to be a maid for the phantomhive her father ask why i don't know Shi no tenshi went and cook them dog biscuits they ate then she went back to her room to be rested for tomorrow.

**Morning**

She grab a dog biscuit then went to the mansion she knock on the door Sebastian answer the door he let her in and show what she have to do in the mansion Sebastian said he's master want to see her he walk her to his masters office Shi no tenshi sat down the boy said what's your name my name is Shi no tenshi what's yours Ciel what are you that's a good question what do you think you are a reaper close I'm half reaper and half demon they were shock where your parents mother died giving birth daddy raise me do you got dog biscuits there confuse Sebastian said no o ok who is you father Ciel ask she smirk I tell you before you go bed I got things to do later.

Shi no tenshi did all her chores that took all day then went to make dog biscuit for her to eat then she help Sebastian cook dinner Ciel ask Shi no tenshi to sit with him for dinner Sebastian brought the food out Shi no tenshi ask Sebastian to bring the jar that's sitting on the kitchen counter he brought it then ask her what's in it she took the lid off and took out a dog biscuit the began to eat everyone was shock that she's eating dog biscuit Ciel ask Shi no tenshi to stop eating the biscuit she did put the lid back on she said don't throw them away that's my food I made for me to eat.

Ciel got ready for bed while she clean the kitchen then went to Ciel's door and knock he said come in she ask what he need he ask can she sing him a song Shi no tenshi smile and said yes then she was thinking of a song then she got one.

**Bye Bye by Mariah Carey (I don't own this song)**

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody**  
**Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we'll never say bye**

**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye**

**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me alive  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes on Sunday mornings  
And I miss you, but I'm glad we talked through**

**All them grown full things separation brings  
You never let me know it, you never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face**

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
Miss you but i try not to cry  
As time goes by**

**And It's true that you reached a better place  
Still I'd give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together**

**I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong you'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever**

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
Miss you but i try not to cry  
As time goes by**

**And I know that you've reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
It feels like you've gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye**

**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye**

**I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
Miss you but i try not to cry  
As time goes by**

**And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye**

Ciel almost was sleep she got up the kiss his head and cover him up then Ciel remember something who's your father she turn around and smile who eles eat dog biscuit he was to tried to think so Shi no tenshi said the undertaker goodnight master she close the door then went to her room took a bath then went to bed getting ready for the next day.

**A/N hope enjoy the story please review or message me if i need to fix something**


	2. Sorry AN

I want anyone who reading my story go on my bio and vote for

**GrellxOc**

OR

**GrellxOcxSebastian**


End file.
